russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunday-All-Stars
| starring = | country = Philippines | language = | network = GMA Network | first_aired = June,16,2013 | last_aired = August,2,2015 | num_episodes = 107 | preceded_by = ''Party Pilipinas (March,28,2010-May,19,2013) | followed_by = Sunday-Pinasaya (August,9,2015-present) | website = http://www.gmanetwork.com/entertainment/shows/sundayallstars }}Sunday All Stars was a Sunday Philippine afternoon musical variety show hosted-by Regine Velasquez,Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Joe Marasigan,Jaya Ramsey,Agot Isidro,Vina Morales,Carlo Marasigan. The program was broadcast by GMA Network, which premiered on June 16, 2013 and aired live every Sunday afternoon. The program was also broadcast internationally through GMA Network's GMA Pinoy TV. Sunday All Stars served as the successor of former Sunday variety show Party Pilipinas. The final episode of the show was on August 2, 2015 after 2 years of running and has been replaced by Sunday-Pinasaya. History Sunday All Stars replaced Party Pilipinas, which was put off-air by the network management due to issues involving its production teams. After the pilot episode on June 16, 2013, Jolina Magdangal passed the role as a leader of Ligang i-Like due to her doctor's health advice. Magdangal together with the production team of the said show decided to take Kris Bernal as a substitute leader of the aforementioned team for 2 weeks until Magdangal's recovery. More changes were established on the second episode where they introduced a segment named "Kalerki-Oke" wherein 5% of each week's team performance result will be coming from. Moreover, it became one of the most talked about episode of the show wherein a guy did his wedding proposal to his girlfriend live on stage towards the end of Tropang Trending's performance. After a month, the show announced the second set of leaders for each group namely Glaiza de Castro for Insta Gang, Ligang iLike's new leader will be Louise de los Reyes, Tropang Trending will be under Mark Herras and Julie Anne San Jose will lead Tweet Hearts. In July 2013, main host Ogie Alcasid left the show as his contract with GMA Network expired on June 30, 2013 and subsequently, in August 2013 Alcasid transferred to TV5, while Jolina Magdangal came back to the show as one of the hosts. In August 2013, Kyla joined the show as part of Team Insta Gang and Rodjun Cruz also became a show regular. In 2014, Jolina Magdangal left GMA to return to ABS-CBN after twelve years including singers Jay-R and Kyla, which didn't renew their GMA contracts and moved to ABS-CBN. Actress Empress Schuck left ABS-CBN after eight years, and returned to GMA and is a new addition to Sunday All Stars. Another main host, Janno Gibbs, left GMA after being a Kapuso artist for over three decades, moving to TV5 to join his colleague and former SAS main host Ogie Alcasid.Every Sunday, four celebrity teams headed by four celebrity leaders will battle for showdown with their production numbers. The judges will then access their performances determining who gave the best production per week. Criteria for judging includes conceptualization, execution and entertainment value. Home viewers are given a chance to choose who their best team is via online and SMS voting. Voting starts from 11:00-3:00pm of Monday up to the shows airing on Sundays at 11:00-3:00pm. The remaining points will come from the show's segment "Kalerki-Oke" which is done live. The combined scores are divided into the following: 65% comes from the judges, 20% comes from the SMS votes, 10% comes from the online votes, and the remaining 5% comes from the "Kalerki-Oke" segment. The winner of the week's show will have the privilege to open the show on next week's episode. On April 26, 2014, GMA Management decide to reformat the program which the usual competition was replaced by a musical variety show as homage to their timeslot predecessor Party Pilipinas.Sunday All Star iri-reformat, ibang host tsugi na It also lost its prime 11:00-3:00pm timeslot to accommodate GMA's movie block "Kapuso Movie Festival". As a result, the show started 11:00-3:00pm, still considered as a prime time slot in the afternoons but majority of the TV industry insiders call it a "dead time slot" for a variety show.After the battle between 4 teams and a segment "Kalerki-Oke". SAS replaced them with new segments like, "SAS Prime" where three Kapuso celebrities perform their very own world class talents. "Lip sing-it" , where every Sunday two teams headed by Betong and Sef Cadayona will lip sync a song of their choice. The winner will be chosen by means of the audience cheer. On its last 3 episodes leading to its cancellation, SAS focused more on singing and dancing.In August 2015, after almost two decades of broadcasting musical variety shows on its Sunday noontime block, the network has decided to offer the time slot to a "block-timer". GMA Network entered into a block-time agreement with APT Entertainment, a subsidiary of TAPE Inc., to broadcast the comedy variety show Sunday-Pinasaya which is hosted by Marian Rivera, Ai-Ai Delas Alas, Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola, among others. It occupied the 11:00-3:00pm timeslot and is followed by another "block-timer" show Wowowin, which is produced by WBR Entertainment Productions, Inc. owned by game show host himself, Willie Revillame. Sunday musical variety show ng GMA7, sisibakin na! Interestingly enough, on its last episode, the cast of "Sunday All Stars" did not openly promote Wowowin or its replacement show Sunday-Pinasaya, instead they presented a live comedy skit as its final production number, indicating that a comedy variety show is taking its place. Final cast ;Main Hosts *Joe Marasigan *Zsa-Zsa Padilla *Pops Fernandez *Agot Isidro *Vina Morales *Jaya Ramsey *Regine Velasquez *Carlo Marasigan ;Co-hosts and Performers * Aicelle Santos * Alden Richards * Aljur Abrenica * Andrea Torres * Andre Paras * Barbie Forteza * Bea Binene * Bianca Umali * Carla Abellana * Christian Bautista * Dennis Trillo * Dingdong Dantes * Diva Montelaba * Elmo Magalona * Empress Schuck * Enzo Pineda * Frencheska Farr * Gabbi Garcia * Glaiza de Castro * Gwyneth Dorado * Gerphil Flores * Heart Evangelista * Iya Villania * Jake Vargas * James Wright * Janine Gutierrez * Jennylyn Mercado * Jillian Ward * Jonalyn Viray * Julian Marcus Trono * Julie Anne San Jose * Kobe Paras * Kris Bernal * Kris Lawrence * Kristofer Martin * Kylie Padilla * LJ Reyes * Louise delos Reyes * Lovi Poe * Manilyn Reynes * Marian Rivera * Maricris Garcia * Mark Bautista * Mark Herras * Max Collins * Mayton Eugenio * Megan Young * Miguel Tanfelix * Phytos Ramirez * Rachelle Ann Go * Rafael Rosell * Rhian Ramos * Rita De Guzman * Rocco Nacino * Rochelle Pangilinan * Rodjun Cruz * Ruru Madrid * Sam Pinto * Sef Cadayona * Solenn Heussaff * Tom Rodriguez * Wynwyn Marquez ;Featuring *Addlib *Philippine Island Assassin *SexBomb Girls *Junior New System Teams Insta Gang Team color: Blue ;Former team leaders * Christian Bautista * Glaiza de Castro * WinWyn Marquez * Mark Herras * LJ Reyes * Kris Lawrence * Aljur Abrenica * Rochelle Pangilinan * Kyla * Mark Bautista * LJ Reyes * Kyla Ligang iLike Team color: Yellow ;Former team leaders * Jolina Magdangal * Kris Bernal * Louise delos Reyes * Aljur Abrenica * Kyla * Aicelle Santos * Mark Bautista * Alden Richards * Winwyn Marquez * Andrea Torres * Sef Cadayona * Derrick Monasterio * Kris Bernal Tropang Trending Team color: Green ;Former team leaders * Mark Bautista * Mark Herras * Rochelle Pangilinan * Rachelle Ann Go * Jay R * Max Collins * Rocco Nacino * Rodjun Cruz * Max Collins * Frencheska Farr * Yassi Pressman * Kris Lawrence * Mark Bautista Tweet Hearts Team color: Red ;Former team leaders * Jennylyn Mercado * Julie Anne San Jose * Sef Cadayona * Alden Richards * Rodjun Cruz * Mark Herras * Jay R * Louise delos Reyes * Kris Bernal * Rochelle Pangilinan * Christian Bautista * Rocco Nacino Former cast members * Bela Padilla (2014; returned to ABS-CBN) * Gian Magdangal (2013; returned/moved to ABS-CBN) * Jay-R (2013-2014; now on ABS-CBN) * Jolina Magdangal (2013-2014; returned to ABS-CBN) * Kyla (2013-2015; now on ABS-CBN) * Sarah Lahbati (2013-2015; now on ABS-CBN) * Steven Silva (2013-2014 ; now on TV5) * Yassi Pressman (2013-2014; freelance artist)